The Fangirl's Wish
by DreamDropDistance
Summary: When an ordinary Once Upon a Time super fan makes a wish on a shooting star, her nerdiest dream comes true. Little did she know what she got her and her best friend into. Rated T because of some minor language that little kids shouldn't read.
1. The Stars Above

I smiled dreamily at the TV as my favorite show - _Once Upon a Time_ - ended for another week. I giggled madly as the promo showed me next week's epicness.

My best friend, Vivienne - who was sitting next to me on my couch at my house - gave me a strange look as the clock struck 8:01. The first minute of a very long weekly hiatus. At 8:01, my heart breaks.

"Morgan, you are _such_ a nerd!" she exclaimed as I glared at the TV, hating it for ending my show.

When I had punished the electronic enough, I turned to Vivienne and smiled. "_I_ knew that already. So did you."

"Yeah, but I just felt like saying it again. Watch, I'm gonna do it again," She paused dramatically. "You're _such_ a nerd!"

I giggled and threw a graham cracker at her.

It was our special tradition. Every Sunday, at 6:55 pm, Viv would come over and watch _Once_ with me, or, more appropriately, she would make fun of _me_ watching it. Only because I'm the biggest _Once Upon a Time_ nerd ever. For example, every Sunday, all that's on my mind is: _Once Upon a Time_ is on tonight. Then, when Viv comes, I always have tons of _Once_-themed goodies. Apple turnovers, hot chocolate with cinnamon, and... graham crackers. In honor of a certain deceased huntsman.

As she threw a cracker back at me, I stared at the TV, suddenly thoughtful.

"What?" Viv asked me, looking at me intently.

I stared for a second more, indulging in the fantasy that I had just thought of. "What if _Once Upon a Time_ was _real_? I would wanna got to Storybrooke and meet Emma and Henry, Mr. Gold, Belle. And Mary Margaret. She's awesome."

Viv groaned at my fangirling and took a bite of apple turnover. "Wha 'bou Dabid?" she asked, her mouth full.

I waved my hand dismissively. "David's a whiner. And he hurt Mary Margaret,"

She swallowed and grinned at me. "You still think he's hot though?"

"Oh, totally."

With that, we burst into the type of random, hysterical laughing that only two teen girls could manage. At 8:10, we were still laughing our heads off.

"I should... Probably... Go..." she said between giggles.

I nodded, still laughing my head off. I hugged my friend, and followed her out my front door as she prepared to walk home. Above us, the October night sky was filled with bright, beautiful stars.

Looking up, I walked to the end of my driveway with her. When I stopped, she stopped, and looked up, too.

"It's so pretty..." I breathed

"Yeah, it is..." she replied, smiling slightly.

I was about to look down, but a flash of light in the sky caught my eye. "A shooting star!" I cried, pointing to it. Surprisingly, it hadn't disappeared yet. "Make a wish!"

Vivienne gave me a funny half smirk as I screwed my eyes up and clenched my fists, wishing.

"What'd you wish for?" she asked.

I grinned mischievously. "If I tell you, it won't come true."

"Oh, come on, Morgan!"

I rolled my eyes mockingly. "Fine! I wished _Once Upon a Time_ was really _real!_"

She scoffed. "You would. Way to waste a perfectly good wish!"

"What? It came from my heart!" I said, purposely acting cheesy.

As we giggled, something strange happened. All of the light sources in sight slowly went out, one by one, until we were submerged in darkness.

"Whoa. That was weird." I said. "Maybe you should come inside and call your parents."

Vivienne probably nodded, but I couldn't tell. As we walked in what I thought was the direction of my house, something else strange happened. All of the sounds of the night suddenly just... Stopped. No crickets, no bullfrogs, no owls hooting in the night. Not even the sound of cars.

I groped around for Vivienne's hand. "Did you just hear... _not _hearing sounds? Did I go deaf? Say something!"

"Yeah, I heard it too." she said quietly, squeezing my hand. "Morgan, this is getting weird."

"Agreed. Where's my house?" I said, beginning to get nervous. Were we about to be killed or something? I though you saw light before you died?

Then, one light appeared. Just a single light, with no visible source. What was strange was that it was in the place where I could have sworn my neighbor's house was just five minutes ago. And, the light was a deep, greyish-blue color.

I felt Vivienne spin around to face it shortly after I did. "We... need to go to that light."

I didn't like the idea, but what other option did we have? Maybe it was a person who knew what was going on.

As we moved closer, we still couldn't see any source of the bizarre light. It almost looked like it came right from the stars. Finally, we were right next to the beam of light. Vivienne let got of my hand and walked into the light.

"Wow, Morgan. This is so cool. The light feels... Tingly."

I looked at her skeptically, and stepped in after her. The circle of light was about the size of a small plastic kiddie pool, leaving plenty of room for both of us. I felt that she was right. The light did feel tingly. And it made me feel... _triumphant_. No other word.

Vivienne and I stared at each other in awe. This was so strange.

With a flash of blinding light, the ground disappeared from under us. I screamed as I felt the air around me compress... _stretch_. It pushed against my face, my skin, my muscles, my bones. I screamed until the air choked me. I could sense Vivienne flailing beside me. Then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. The ground was back. I was still blinded, and I fell to my knees, trying to take in what had just happened.

But when my knees hit the ground, something felt strange. Under my legs was soft leaves and dirt. Not cement. I blinked and regained sight. Then I screamed.

Because we were sure as heck not in my subdivision anymore. In fact, I was pretty sure we weren't anywhere _near_ my house.

Beside me, Viv was having a similar reaction. Her mouth was wide open in terror, staring around.

We were in the middle of a forest. A thick forest, with trees as tall as skyscrapers, and green moss covering everything.

After a couple of strangled choked noises, Vivienne said, or rather, _shouted_, "WHERE THE _HELL _ARE WE?"

I swallowed and got slowly to my feet. "Only one way to find out." I said timidly. "Let's take a walk."

We walked for what seemed like hours, before coming to a road. I carefully inspected it, and determined that there had to be a town nearby. "We can ask where we are." I said matter-of-factly.

After a bit longer, we came to one of those ugly green street signs that tell you where you are. I didn't pay much attention, but Vivienne stopped in her tracks and stared at it, open-mouthed.

"Morgan, I don't think we need to be told where we are." she said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" I said, irritated.

"Okay, look at the sign. I'm not crazy, right?"

I looked up at the sign. Then I looked at Vivienne. Then at the sign. Then I screamed again.

The sign read: Welcome to Storybrooke.

_Holy crap._

**So, this is my first story _ever_ on here. I would have posted a story much earlier, but I had some technical problems. Yes, this story is a bit fluffy. I know. It will probably be pretty fluffy the whole way along. Be nice, no hating. I don't own _Once Upon a Time_, but I do own Morgan and Vivienne. Those two were based on real people, BTW. The real Vivienne is not entirely like she is in here, but Morgan is pretty close. Next chapter: Morgan gets her wish! **


	2. Magical Rats and the Shack in the Woods

_Holy crap._

That was all I could think.

Vivienne was staring at me. "What does it say?" she asked me fearfully.

My breathing was loud and quick, but I choked out an an answer. "It says... 'Welcome to Storybrooke...'" I said, looking at Vivienne, whose eyes were as wide at plates. "Vivienne... My wish... It came true." I whispered, hardly daring to believe my words.

She whistled softly. "This is one hell of a prank. Who was it, you think? The entire brigade of boys in our class?" she said, attempting a feeble joke.

I just stared at her, open-mouthed. I didn't get it was sarcasm at first. "A _prank_? You call this a _prank_? We're in freakin' _Storybrooke_! Vivienne, we're _here_!" Suddenly I was questioning the non-existence of unicorns and leprechauns.

I fumed, strange flashes blurring my vision. I sank to the ground, leaning against the sign post.

Vivienne kneeled next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Whoa, calm down. Calm down. Queen of sarcasm, remember?"

I nodded, my breathing slowing down to normal. "Viv, we're _here_." I repeated, a touch of awe entering my voice. Then I frowned for a second. "We are totally gonna miss school tomorrow."

Now it was Vivienne's turn to stare at me incredulously. "Are you kidding me? School? Really, Morgan?"

I raised my eyebrows. "If you don't care about grades, fine, but Mrs. Paar will have our necks for this!" I replied haughtily, sounding very Hermione-ish, slumping farther to the ground.

Viv was silent for a moment, staring around at the scenery. "So, do you think we're on the set?"

"Huh?"

"The set. For _Once_?"

I bit my lip. "Umm..." Then my eyes widened and a smile spread across my lips. "Who cares? Either way, I'm meeting Ginnifer Goodwin!" I leapt to my feet, suddenly feeling very aware of what was going on around me. "Besides," I said, helping her up. "I wished for it to be _real_, not to go to the set."

Vivienne shook her head slowly. "This is crazy, Morgan. _That's_ crazy."

"Oh, but being transported to a completely different part of the country isn't?" I said, giving her my best accept-it-you-phsyco-we're-living-the-impossible look.

I could tell I'd won by the look she gave me.

"So," I said, turning towards the road and beckoning her to follow. "Vamanos! Let's go, Boots! Don't let Swiper mug you on the way over!"

I caught a small smile from her as I looked back. As she followed, I heard her mumble, "If being in Storybrooke is possible, then Swiper can f*** me."

I smiled slightly and continued walking.

"Morgan?" Viv said a few minutes later. "Where are we going to _sleep_?" She said, rubbing her arms, obviously cold.

It was cold. And dark. It had to be about 10:00, and we had been walking for hours.

I stopped to think. "There's the inn?" I suggested.

"That requires money. Which we don't have a lot of."

I nodded. "True..." Suddenly the perfect place dawned on me. "Vivienne, there's that cottage! The one in the forest! Mary Margaret and David had their first real moment in there! Didn't they kiss?"

Viv's eyes lit up as she remembered it, too. "Also the place where Rump beat up Belle's dad." She said, nodding approvingly.

I raised my eyebrows and frowned at her. "The cutest couple on TV _kissed _in that place, and you bring up a guy almost got _beaten _to death there?"

Vivienne shrugged indifferently. "I always remember when someone gets beat up."

I shook my head slowly. "Oh, just shut up. I'm trying to figure out how far we are from the cottage."

After several minutes of silent mapping in my head, I led the way back into the forest. Then, a few arguments ("Are you sure we're going the right way?" "Shut it, I'm concentrating." "Well, _are_ we?") and some scrapes from the forest floor, the shack came into view.

Cottage was too nice of a word. The shack was made of heavy, rotting old wood, and was not very big.

After examining it, I frowned. "Okay... I changed my mind. We can be hobos."

Vivienne groaned and grabbed my arm, pulling me in. "Oh no, we won't. This was _your_ idea, genius."

I struggled against her. "There are probably rats in there..." I grumbled.

"Look at it this way, Morgie," Vivienne said mischievously, effortlessly dragging me. "They're _magical Storybrooke_ rats."

**I know I promised that Morgan would meet the characters in this characters in this chapter, but I lied. I promise I tried. It didn't end well though. So this chapter, I'm not promising anything for the next chapter. Au revoir! -DDD**


	3. The Savior Buys Us Lunch

I opened my eyes groggily. Outside, the sun was shining, sending rays of dusty light through the windows.

For a moment, I forgot where I was. I had been expecting to wake up in my soft bed, in my smurf-blue room. Not on the ground of a dirty shack.

I sat up slowly, and caught sight of Vivienne, still sleeping soundly, five feet away. I watched her chest rise and fall for a few minutes before my mind cleared.

_Oh, right. I'm in Storybrooke_.

I had half-expected it to have all been a dream brought on by an overdose of _Once Upon a Time_. To my delight, I was sorely wrong.

I stood up, groaning, my body sore from sleeping on a concrete floor all night. My clothes felt itchy and warm. I hadn't slept well last night, due to a lack of blankets and any soft surface for that matter.

Rubbing my sore shoulders irritably, I took a look around the shack. The whole place was slightly larger than my living room. In one corner, a tiny kitchen. No food, of course. I turned the tap of the sink curiously, only to find that nothing came out. Unless you count the spider.

I turned quickly out of the kitchen at that point waving my arms wildly to make sure that it hadn't gotten on me. Relatively close to the kitchen, was a tiny room, the door slightly ajar. I crept inside, not surprised there wasn't any bed. I was surprised, however, to find a handsome vanity table, complete with a huge mirror.

I sat down on the chair in front of the table and examined myself. My broad diamond face was slightly smudged by dirt from the last nights events, and there were bags under my blue eyes. I frowned and pulled a hand through my hair, normally a soft and smooth golden color, but now it looked as though something had decided to burrow in it. I was still angrily pulling my fingers through my hair (without much success) when Vivienne trotted in, bleary eyed just as I was.

She yawned, stretching. "What is a mirror doing in here?" she asked, standing at my shoulder.

I shrugged. "Who knows? Let's just hope Regina isn't watching us."

Viv grinned. "I hope she is! Then she'll see this," She made quite a rude hand gesture to the mirror.

I rolled my eyes when she finished, and started looking at herself in the mirror with distaste. Vivienne had a slightly round face with small brown eyes, and long brown hair with auburn highlights.

"Urgh. I'm so ugly." she huffed.

I frowned, shaking my head. I knew no amount of arguing would convince her otherwise. Vivienne did not think very highly of her looks.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, staring at ourselves.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Vivienne said after a while.

I shrugged again. "We could try to get our hands on some matches and blankets-" My stomach growled. "And food."

"How exactly are we going to do _that_?"

Sighing, I propped my head up with my hand. "I don't know. Why don't we start out by finding some place to shower."

She nodded enthusiastically. "I'm not meeting fairytale characters looking like crap. Do they have a gym here?"

So we set out again, leaving our humble abode. Where we were going, we didn't exactly know. Neither of us were particularly fond of the idea of finding a natural source of water to bathe in.

Finally, we reached the outskirts of the small town of Storybrooke. I smiled in awe, spotting the clock tower. I didn't watch long enough to see if it moved or not, because Vivienne was already walking briskly into town.

"Our best bet," she said quietly, "is a public bathroom. We can wash up in the sinks."

We hurried into a nearby store (I'd never seen it in the show, so I never knew it existed) and asked the clerk, a young woman with wild red hair, to direct us to the bathroom. She pointed to a door in back, looking bored.

Even sink water felt good against my dirty face. Vivienne and I took turns putting our heads under the water, then drying it in the hand dryers.

We emerged later to the clerk scowling at us.

"If you used the water for that long, I'd think you could do with buying something." she said crossly, speaking with a thick Scottish accent.

Apologizing heavily, Vivienne and I bolted out of the shop, just relieved to be clean.

When we were several yards away from the eyes of the annoyed Scottish girl, we sat down on a bench, and I peered at the clock.

"It actually appears to be working..." I whispered. "It says 11 o'clock. Feels about right, hm?"

"I guess," Vivienne said, sounding as if she didn't care at all. Now her stomach grumbled.

In response, I nodded. "Yeah, I'm hungry, too. Where are we gonna get food?"

Vivienne glanced at me, a mad glint in her eye. "I could steal some. Like a bag of chips or something?"

My eyes widened and I shook my head vigorously. "No. We are not landing in jail in Storybrooke!"

While she tried to sway me, I noticed a yellow Volkswagen pull up near us out of the corner of my eye. Recognizing it, I hit Vivienne to make her shut up, and pointed at it. It took her a bit longer, but she recognized the car as well.

When the car stopped fully, a tall, curvy woman with long wavy blond hair and a tough-looking face stepped out. I held back a gasp as Emma Swan came within twenty feet of us, then entered the same shop Viv and I had just gone into.

"No, you don't think that-" Vivienne stopped short as the Scottish woman from before walked quickly out of her shop, closely followed by Emma. She then pointed right at us.

I gave a small yelp as _the_ Emma Swan walked over to us, a terrifyingly stern look on her face. I had always wanted to meet Emma Swan, but not when she was just about to arrest us.

Vivienne got up quickly, looking as if she wanted to run. I grabbed her arm, shaking my head, my eyes never leaving the woman steadily getting nearer.

I got up slowly as Emma reached us.

"So," she said crossing her arms, wasting no time in showing us her authority by her body language. "You play hookie, then take a bath in a public bathroom. Interesting style."

I bit my lip as I remembered that kids our age should be in school at this time.

"We're not playing hookie." Vivienne said slowly, looking Emma in the eyes. "We don't go to school here."

I nodded half-heartedly. "And we washed up in that shop because we didn't have anywhere else to do it. We've kind of been sleeping in an abandoned shack in the woods."

Emma looked taken aback, obviously she had been expecting something more dramatic, perhaps a long winded rant on how much school sucked. She pursed her lips. "Ok-ay. Never heard that one before. You two are from out of town, and you've got no where to stay?"

We nodded sheepishly. She studied us with grim interest. "How did you end up here?"

"Er... An... Accident..." I said slowly. Emma merely shrugged. I knew she wasn't one to pry for backstories, and I thanked my stars for the creators of _Once_ for making such a reserved character.

Right at that moment, Viv's stomach growled again. Emma frowned and asked us, "Have you two even eaten since you got here?"

I shook my head. "No ma'am. We got here late last night, though."

Nodding slowly, Emma studied us some more. Finally, she stepped off the curb and looked at us. "I'll buy you two lunch. Then we can figure out where you can stay."

I began to smile when Emma began walking across the street to Granny's Diner. Vivienne leaned over to me while we walked and whispered, "What is it?"

I continued to grin until I resembled an excited chipmunk, and leaned to her to whisper back. "We just met the Savior."

Vivienne scoffed as if it was no big deal. "The Savior is about to buy _us_ lunch."

**Yaay! They met Emma! And they almost got arrested. Oh well. Oh, and brownie points to whoever guesses who the store clerk was. I saw an opportunity for a cameo, so I grabbed it. I'll include the answer in the next update. Please continue to review as kindly as you have. You guys are AWESOME to me. Thanks! -DDD**


	4. The Dragon Lady's Son

**You guys guessed, and many of you were right! The store clerk was Merida, from the Disney movie, Brave. I saw it a short while ago, and I thoroughly enjoyed it. Thanks again for all of the awesome reviews! You guys make my day! So, here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Emma opened the door to Granny's Diner, and the door make a pleasant tinkling noise. I smiled as Emma motioned us towards a booth in the corner.

The place looked exactly the same as it did on the TV show. Light blue everything, and rather small and dingy. I still loved it. Even more so, when an older girl approached, probably about nineteen or twenty, with a long, attractive face and long dark hair with shocking red highlights.

"Hey, Ruby," Emma said, nodding in greeting to Ruby / Red Riding Hood. I must have been smiling like an idiot, because Vivienne pinched me hard on my arm.

"Hey, Emma." she said back, leaning on the table, looking bored. "What can I get you?"

Emma glanced at us. I shrugged, and Emma looked back at Ruby. "Two hamburgers, and two sodas."

Ruby nodded and walked slowly toward the kitchen. Meanwhile, Emma was staring at us intently. "So, you came here by accident?" she said skeptically.

Viv nodded. "It's... complicated..."

Emma smiled half-heartedly. "Isn't everything?"

After a moment of awkward silence, Emma spoke again. "I didn't seem to catch your names."

I grinned slightly. "I'm Morgan Everlyn."

"Vivienne Waters." Viv said, giving a small wave.

Emma nodded again. "I'm Emma Swan. Sheriff. Let me be the first to welcome you two to Storybrooke." she said, without much of a tone that would suggest a warm welcome. "How long will you be staying?"

"That's the thing," I said sheepishly. "We don't know. Could we just overlook that detail for now?"

Emma's brows furrowed suspiciously. "For now, I suppose. But there is the tiny matter of where you two are going to stay-"

Just then, the door burst open, and in walked a young boy, probably ten, with brown hair and a very familiar face.

I looked excitedly at Vivienne just like I did when every character I liked came upon us.

"Henry!" Emma said, clearly surprised. "What are you doing out of school so early?"

Henry smiled happily and trotted over to Emma. "There was some sort of conference, and everyone got to go home early."

His eyes traveled across the table to us. The smile dropped from his face, replaced by a look of pure curiosity.

"I've never seen you two before." he said, sitting down next to Emma.

"That's because they just got here last night." Emma said, giving Henry's hair an adorable rumple.

"Hi," I said brightly.

Vivienne gave a small wave. Henry returned out greetings hesitantly. "But, no one ever just _comes_ to Storybrooke." he said matter-of-factly. "You have to have a purpose."

"Henry..." Emma said warily, looking pointedly from him to us.

"It's okay, Miss Swan. Actually, Henry... Could we talk to you? Outside? I promise we won't do anything, Miss Swan. We just need to talk to him about... something rather..."

Emma eyed us suspiciously as I trailed off. Meanwhile, Henry was looking at me, a trace of excitement on his face. "Emma, let me. I can tell it's important."

"If your mom knew about this..." Emma mumbled as Henry got to his feet.

"She won't." Henry said calmly. Then he looked down at me. "Outside?"

I nodded, getting up and walking out the door, Viv following me closely.

"So, people-I-don't-know, what is it?" Henry said when we were a safe distance away from the Diner's windows.

"Oh, right. I'm Morgan, and that's Vivienne." I introduced us rather quickly, wanting to get to the point. "And we need your help, Henry. You see, we know about the curse. We believe it."

Henry drew in breath sharply, looking completely surprised and pleased. "You... You do?"

We nodded. "Yeah, we do. But that's not the end of it. Henry, our arrival was sort of... strange." So I plunged into the story of our arrival, leaving out the part about his life being a TV show. When I finished, Henry gave a small "oh!" and his eyes widened.

"You were... transported here. But here... That's it! You two must be a part of the book, too!"

I smiled slightly. "Henry... No..."

"But you believe in the curse, right?"

We nodded again.

"Only people who have a connection - a _purpose_ - here are allowed to enter. Otherwise you would have been denied entry." He spoke quickly, excitedly.

"But how, Henry?" Vivienne said, sounding exasperated. "How is it possible that we are even here? That we were transported?"

Henry shook his head slowly. "I don't know. But guys, stay here, okay? I'm sure your important to Emma breaking the curse, I just know it. If you leave-"

"Bad things will happen." we all said at the same time, all gravely.

I glanced back at the diner, to see Emma gazing out the window at us. I would hate to be the person to lay a hand on Henry with a mom like _that_.

"Come on, Emma is waiting." I said quietly, ushering him in.

He looked at me as we moved inside. "I'll keep in touch with you guys. I'll find out why you're here, I promise."

I gave Henry's shoulder a grateful squeeze as the door tinkled open again. Emma had hurried back to the booth, and appeared to be pretending that she hadn't been spying on us.

With a longing groan, Vivienne saw that our food had arrived, and flung herself at it. I sat down slower, my eyes still on Henry, whose eyes were on me. At that moment, I knew he was right. We were there to help Emma break the curse. But _how_?

I bit down into my burger, and it was gone within two minutes.

Emma cleared her throat when she saw we had finished. "So, where will you two stay?" She seemed to be asking herself more than anyone else. "The inn's out of the question, I'm pretty sure you guys don't have money... I could pay... But money's pretty tight around here..."

"Have them stay with you and Miss Blanchard!" Henry cried over Emma's mumblings.

"Oh. That's an idea." Emma appeared to be deep in thought. "I'd have to clear it up with Mary Margaret first, but I think she'd be okay with it."

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Miss Swan." Beside me, Vivienne nodded in thanks as well. "We only need a place to sleep, then we can be out of your way the rest of the day,"

"We can feed you, too." Emma said, a small smile beginning on her lips. "And, I think you'll have to use our showers instead of the bathroom in the shops. Miss McCormik wasn't too happy with you using hers. And I think you'll find ours a bit more roomy." she teased subtly.

I grinned sheepishly again, remaining silent. All was quiet for a few minutes, as we all took the others in. Considering that we were practically strangers, it was pretty awesome how quickly she had taken us in.

"Well, I'll take you home, kid." Emma said to Henry. "And I'll show you two" she glanced at us, "The place you'll be staying."

"Oh, come on Emma! Can't I stay with you a bit longer?" Henry pleaded as Emma payed and ushered us out.

Emma smiled affectionately at Henry and put a hand on his shoulder. "I really want to, kid, but your mom would kill you for not coming home right away. And then she would kill me."

"Sounds like quite the dragon lady- woman!" Vivienne corrected herself quickly, with traces of a satisfied smile spreading across her lips.

Emma raised her eyebrows slightly, and I distinctly heard her mumble under her breath as she turned, "I'm beginning to like these girls,"

* * *

**This chapter wasn't exactly up to my standards, sorry. I had to throw a sort of transition chapter in there where there was just a lot of speculating. I hope to have some more Viv / Morgan wittiness that was strangely absent in this chapter. Ciao! -DDD**


	5. Cryptic Messages

**I forgot to put this in all the other chapters... *Once Upon a Time* and everything affiliated with it is not owned by me. If it was, there would be a season two by now. And I would be RICH. :P However, the characters Morgan and Vivienne are owned by me. They will not make me rich. :( Oh, well. Enjoy! -DDD**

Emma walked into the small apartment and turned around to look at us. "Well. Welcome home, I guess."

I nodded, breathless with delight. "I guess..." I repeated. I was going to stay in the same apartment as Emma Swan and Mary Margaret Blanchard / Snow White, not to mention we had just dropped Henry off at his _mother's_ house. I was at a loss as for what to say. Speaking seemed trivial.

Vivienne sighed and leaned against the door. "I'm just glad we won't have to sleep in that shack again."

"You two really did sleep on the floor, then?" Emma said, a trace of sympathy edging into her voice. "In October?"

I shrugged. "Well, yes..."

Emma frowned slightly. Then she cleared her throat. "Feel free to sit down; make yourself at home. Mary Margaret will be home any minute, she'll work out a place for you to sleep,"

I smiled shyly. "Okay... Yeah."

As of on cue, the door opened right then, revealing a petite woman with jet black hair and a stylish pixie-cut haircut. She wore modest clothes, and her face was something to behold; sweet and kind and _beautiful_.

"Emma!" she said, sounding surprised, walking into the apartment slowly. "I wasn't expecting you to be home early as well."

Emma smiled at her roommate (and mother) as she entered. "Neither did I, but I had to deliver something," she stepped aside, revealing Viv and I. As Mary Margaret's soft green eyes found me it took all my control to muster a calm face. After all, she was my favorite regular character.

"Oh, hello," Mary Margaret said, smiling hesitantly. I smiled back, probably looking like a chipmunk again, and Vivienne nodded in greeting.

Mary Margaret and Emma seemed to have a silent conversation just by facial expressions, Emma arguing on our behalf even before Mary Margaret questioned our existence. How I read their expressions so easily I didn't know. Finally, they resorted to whispering in a corner of the apartment, and I seized the opportunity to let my emotions out. I turned to Viv, my eyes glowing like headlights, and they must have been just as big.

Leaning close to her, I spoke in a feverish whisper. "Vivienne! Can... You... _believe_... _this_?" I bounced on the balls of my feet. "Emma, Henry, _and_ Mary Margaret!"

Vivienne gave me a look halfway between a look of disbelief and disgust. "Morgan, I don't know... The way Henry was so... I don't know - _cryptic_ - was really freaky. We _are_ only here because of your stupid wish, right? We can't be here to-"

"Help Emma break the curse. Viv... I think we must be." I said, suddenly becoming grave and serious, the smile sliding off my face. I looked at my feet, biting my lip. I knew Viv was staring at me mutinously. "How else could we have gotten _in_? You heard Henry," I whispered, still finding my feet very interesting. "You need to have a purpose."

Vivienne put a finger under my chin and forced me to look at her, her eyes flashing venomously. He hissed back at me, "Henry is a crazy, delusional kid-"

"If he's delusional, how is _any_ of this possible?" I spit back in a hushed voice.

Vivienne removed her finger and crossed her arms moodily. "This is _all your fault_!" she mumbled, looking away.

"How was I supposed to know my wish would come true?" I said defeatedly. I hated having fights with Vivienne. Even something so small always made me drained and powerless. Usually, I would walk away in any other situation. But now I was kind of stuck with Vivienne Waters.

Across the room, Mary Margaret and Emma seemed to have finished their own whisper session, and had been watching our argument with controlled curiosity.

"Everything all right, girls?" Mary Margaret asked us, moving towards us again. _Great_. I thought, eyeing Mary Margaret. _Just our luck to be stuck in the same room with the most compassionate and prying character in_ Once. She had a way of getting at people's most painful secrets, and then making you think that you wanted her to find them in the first place. Not that I had personal experience, I just knew from obsessively watching _Once_.

I nodded, smiling falsely in Vivienne's direction.

Mary Margaret smiled warmly then, breaking most of the tension. "Well! I don't believe we've met, have we? I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard." She held out a hand to shake. We both shook it, me a bit more enthusiastically than Viv.

"I'm Morgan Everlyn, and this is-"

"Vivienne Waters. I'm Vivienne Waters, Miss Blanchard." Vivienne cut in, eyeing me coldly.

"Right..." I said, scowling in her general direction. I couldn't believe she was ruining us meeting Snow White / Mary Margaret / Ginny Goodwin. Of course, I had just basically told her that I landed her in a possibly dangerous position to convince the Savior to save Storybrooke. I suppose that wouldn't go over well with most people.

Mary Margaret noticed our chilly air, and her smile decreased a bit. "Well, you two can stay for as long as you want. Just... You know, behave and everything." she shrugged. "Since you don't know how long you're staying, there's no point enrolling you in school. But since I'm a schoolteacher," I tried to catch Vivienne's eye to share an incredulous look about the mention of school, only to remember she was mad at me. "I can give you girls private lessons on evenings."

Mary Margaret smiled triumphantly, she was obviously proud of herself for the good deed she was doing, taking in two homeless girls, and _homeschooling_ them. Oh, _joy_ to us. We were in a place that really shouldn't exist, but yet we were going to be schooled.

I tried to fake a grateful smile for her suggestion - I mean, it was _Snow White_ for crying out loud - but found it hard with Vivienne still fuming next to me. "Thank you, really, Miss Blanchard, and Miss Swan. You barely know anything about us, but you took us in. Thanks."

Mary Margaret's smile widened back to it's original width, and Emma gave a kindly nod. "We can get out of your hair for a while," I said, after allowing myself to bask in their kind gestures, grabbing Vivienne's arm and edging toward the door.

"I should be getting back, too. See you, Mary Margaret," Emma said, following us out the door with a wave to her roommate. Mary Margaret waved at all of us, a wistful smile on her face. "Don't be back too late, girls!"

"We won't!" Emma and I said at the same time. I gave her a questioning look, but she just shrugged awkwardly and looked away as the door closed. We walked through the halls of the apartment building silently, until we reached the outside, where we went separate ways.

"See you kids later," Emma said with a slight wave, getting into her car.

"Bye," I said softly, smiling to myself. When she was gone, I turned to look at Vivienne, only to find her walking quickly away from me.

"Viv? Viv!" I called, running after her. "Vivienne Waters! Stop!"

I ran after her for a few minutes, calling her name until she shouted over her shoulder. "Why? Why Morgan?" she said mutinously, spinning to look at me. "I'm trying to get away from this magical hellhole, and away from you and your crazy world!"

I took a step back, stung. Vivienne and I teased all the time, but to say something so serious... It hurt. A lot. "Look, Vivienne. I get it, you're mad at me. I know from your point of view, it looks like my fault. But listen. Listen to me!" I raised my voice, and she raised her eyebrows. "I didn't know this would happen, okay? I didn't know my wish would come true. But no matter what, we're here. And there's nothing I can do to change that. I'm sorry."

Vivienne was silent for a moment, the snarl slowly falling from her face. "No, I'm sorry, Morgie." she said finally. "I _know_ this isn't your fault. It's just... I've had quite the past two days. I'm looking for _someone_ to blame. And I gotta admit... Meeting Emma and Mary Margaret was pretty cool."

I smiled, staggering forward to hug her. "Yeah, it was." I whispered.

Suddenly, a door opened, and the girls broke apart, startled. They tried to sink into the shadows of the building and look inconspicuous, but the man had already set his sights on them.

"Everything all right out here," he said with a light Scottish drawl. "_Dearies_?"

My eyes widened in fear this time, and I looked at Vivienne. She too seemed frozen in fear at the figure standing in front of them. _Mr. Gold!_ I mouthed to her, and she nodded. We stepped out from the wall of the building and were indeed forced to stare straight into the face of Mr. Gold, or, more terrifyingly known as _Rumpelstiltskin_.

"Um... Ye-yes, sir." I stammered. I had always wondered what looking evil in the face felt like. Now, I knew it felt pretty terrifying. But, holy crap! For some reason this guy reminded me of Severus Snape. Maybe it was the hair...

"Are you sure, dearie? Because I heard some very... disruptive shouting going on out here." he said slowly and carefully, stepping towards them with a limp that only made him seem more intimidating.

See, here's the thing about the two _Once_ villains. They both have a certain style that makes them unique. The Evil Queen's is sort of a get-all-up-in-your-face-and-get-cold-hard-revenge type of person, someone who does all of her thwarting directly to the person. It's the kind of style that makes you want to slap her. Rumple, on the other hand, his style was more of a behind-the-scenes-trap-to-get-what-I-want-and-also-make-you-miserable kinda thing. He said all the right things, made all the right deals, and never rested until he got whatever he was tricking you for. His style was the kind that made you want to cower in fear. Plus, he had a pretty wicked cane.

Viv nodded. "Yes, sir. We just had a misunderstanding, is all." She spoke with the confidence I didn't have the courage to muster while in the gaze of those cold, hard eyes. And that's when I remembered she was my best friend in the world.

"Well then," Mr. Gold said softly. "I was just making sure you two, ah, _newcomers_ were quite _safe_."

As he said those words, I felt a shiver go down my back. If I knew Mr. Gold - and I knew I did - these words had more than one meaning. He was telling us to watch our backs.

With a polite nod to us, he retreated back into his shop, and Viv and I looked at each other in horror. Without another word, we ran at top speed from the shop, not stopping until the sign was out of sight.

"That was so..." I started, huffing from the running.

"_Scary_." Vivienne finished for me. I nodded. "Definitely."

Looking into the distance, I straightened up, a solemn expression on my face. "Strange things are happening here. And whether we like it or not," I looked at Vivienne, my eyes full of truth. "We are going to play a part in them."

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever, it's just that I'm a bit busy, and that stupid little writers block demon has descended. Errgh. Well, hope you enjoyed! -DDD (again!)**


End file.
